Portable utility carts and cabinets are well known for storing and transporting a variety of items, such as audio/video equipment, tool sets and supplies for hotel service employees. Prior art utility carts are typically designed to carry either disparate items or an inflexible predefined set of specific items. A need therefore exists for a utility cart which can be reconfigured as desired to carry a defined set of items. Additionally, a need exists for a cart that securely carries a tool bag while providing visibility of items secured to the tool bag.